Simpul
by clovythia
Summary: Sakura merasa dilema dalam hal percintaannya begitu pulang kembali ke Konoha. Ada apa gerangan? Sakura's centric/AU/T semi M-rated/Multichap/RnR, minna-san?


Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit untuknya. Tiga tahun lamanya sudah ia pergi demi tuntutan pekerjaan. Tiga tahun juga ia tak mendengar kabar sahabat-sahabatnya, sahabat yang ia tinggalkan.

'Sahabat adalah saudara kandung yang Tuhan lupa berikan padaku' adalah coretan yang tergurat di tepi halaman pertama sebuah buku kecil bersampul merah muda sewarna rambutnya. Sebuah buku yang telah bersamanya sejak ia masih kelas 10 dulu. Hanya itu yang mampu menghapus rasa rindu di hatinya selama tiga tahun ini.

Dan ia kembali. Ke kota ini, kota kelahirannya. Konoha.

**###**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Based on mobile game; Date or Ditch 2 (c) Gameloft**

* * *

><p><strong>Simpul<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**~Homecoming means... coming home to what is in your heart.~**_

**.**

**.**

"Ugh!"

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya dengan mengangkat kedua tangan kurusnya ke atas kepala. Tak terasa sudah hampir tiga jam ia duduk dan mengetik tanpa henti. Ah, mau menyalahkan siapa? Ini, toh, adalah pekerjaannya selama tiga tahun ini. Pekerjaan yang ia mulai dari nol, merangkak dari bagian paling bawah sekali sampai sekarang ini. Menjadi seorang penulis artikel tetap sebuah majalah _fashion_ nomor satu di Kiri bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya. Semuanya ia bangun dengan susah payah, sehingga apabila ia yang notabene adalah seseorang yang sangat dipercaya oleh atasannya bukanlah hal yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Terima kasih pada otaknya, penampilannya, dan sifatnya yang gampang bersosialisasi. Oh, jangan tanya mengenai pundi-pundi uangnya. Dengan karir yang menurutnya lumayan menjanjikan ini, ia sudah mampu membeli sebuah rumah mewah untuknya sendiri. Ia memang sudah yatim piatu sejak berusia sepuluh tahun. Tapi bukan berarti tinggal di panti asuhan membuatnya minder dan suram. Ia sempurna. Hidupnya sempurna. Karirnya sempurna. Semuanya terlihat sempurna.

Namun, ada dua hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Pertama, mantan pacarnya yang dulu ia putuskan karena harus pergi dari kota kelahirannya, Konoha. Yang kedua, sahabat-sahabatnya yang selama kepindahannya mengejar karir ini tidak pernah ia hubungi. Jangan menyalahkannya, ia hanya berusaha untuk bertahan hidup dan mengejar kesempatan berkarir yang ditawarkan. Yah, ia bukan orang yang hanya bisa berpangku tangan dan menggantungkan diri pada orang lain. Ia adalah seseorang yang mandiri di usianya yang ke 21 tahun ini.

Saat ia hendak beranjak untuk berdiri, sebuah email masuk mencegahnya untuk bersantai sejenak. Dengan wajah masam ia menggerakkan_ mouse_ dan menge-klik email tanpa _subject_ itu.

**Sakura-_chan_! Jangan lupa jam 3 nanti kau harus bertemu dengan fotografer dari Suna itu. Good luck :)**

**Terumi**

_Jam 3?_ Sakura melirik sekilas jam dinding yang berjarak hanya semeter dari tempatnya berada. Setelah itu ia buru-buru berlari menuju ke kamar mandi karena jam telah menunjukkan jam 3 kurang 20 menit. _Argh! Aku lupa sama sekali! Well_, Sakura tak mungkin menyalahkan pekerjaannya. Ia memang sering lupa waktu bila sudah terlalu bersemangat menekuni pekerjaannya itu. Berdedikasi pada pekerjaan itu tidak buruk, bukan?

"Sabunku habis! Argh!" teriak Sakura, lagi.

**###**

"_Gomen_, saya terlambat." Sakura membungkuk pelan begitu sampai di tempat pertemuan yang sudah dijadwalkan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Ia meracau tak jelas sambil berusaha untuk duduk dengan benar. Tanpa ia sadari fotografer yang dari tadi menunggunya itu terkekeh pelan. "Huh?"

Sakura mengangkat dagunya untuk melihat partner kerjanya lebih jelas. Manis. Satu kata itu terbias di benaknya begitu penglihatannya terpaku pada sosok lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia menganga—terpesona akan senyum dan kontur wajah yang ramah itu. Kembali kekehan pelan lelaki itu menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata. "A-_ano_. Anda Akasuna Sasori?"

Sasori—lelaki manis itu—mengangguk. "Anda pasti Haruno-_san_. Benar-benar persis seperti yang Terumi-_san_ deskripsikan, cantik."

Entah apa saja dari dirinya yang di-deskripsikan atasannya itu, Sakura tidak begitu peduli. Ia terlanjur tersipu mendengar pujian itu terlebih dari lelaki menawan di hadapannya itu. Sejenak ia hampir lupa akan tujuannya datang ke sini.

"Jadi, apakah Haruno-_san_ sudah siap untuk mewawancarai klien kita hari ini?" tanya Sasori menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura buru-buru mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Tentu saja ia tak ingin terlihat amatiran di depan rekan kerjanya itu. Ia sendiri yang menekankan bahwa harus bertindak se-profesional mungkin dalam hal pekerjaan. "Tentu saja. Dan tolong panggil saya Sakura saja."

Sasori kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Panggil saya Sasori." Ia mengecek jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Sepertinya Yamanaka-_san_ juga terlambat."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa sangat mengenal nama yang disebut oleh Sasori itu. "Maksudmu Yamanaka Ino?" Dan Sasori hanya mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaannya. "Astaga..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori bingung melihat ekspresi terkejut dari rekan barunya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Nama yang ia sebut tadi adalah sahabatnya semasa sekolah dulu. Kalau tugasnya kali ini adalah meliput tentang sahabatnya itu berarti...

"Permisi. Maaf saya terlambat. Jalanan macet sekali dan pacar saya—astaga! Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak kaget entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tahu-tahu saja klien merangkap sahabatnya telah berdiri di sampingnya. Figur tinggi langsing itu memeluknya tanpa ia sempat berujar apa pun. "Ino-_pig_?"

Ino—gadis berambut pirang panjang itu—melepaskan pelukannya. "Astaga! Aku tak percaya ini! Ini benar-benar kau, 'kan, Jidat? Oh my Jashin! Kau benar-benar nyata! Kau di Konoha!"

Selagi kedua gadis itu kembali berpelukan, Sasori menelengkan kepala. Bingung. "Ada yang bisa jelaskan pada saya ada apa ini?"

"Ah, Ino ini sahabatku sejak masih sekolah dulu, Sasori-_san_," jelas Sakura begitu acara peluk-memeluknya berakhir. Ia kembali duduk dengan Ino duduk di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti, yah, setidaknya begitu. Haha. Saya Akasuna Sasori, fotografer yang bertugas meliput Anda, Yamanaka-_san_." Sasori mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Ino.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Wah, tak kusangka fotografer-nya begitu tampan. Iya, 'kan, Jidat?"

Sakura tak mendengar pertanyaan itu karena matanya tengah disibukkan oleh sosok lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata _onyx_ yang duduk di salah satu kursi taman dengan angkuhnya. Ia tak pernah berpikiran untuk dapat melihat lelaki itu apalagi kemungkinan untuk bertemu. Itu semua masa lalu baginya. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya di sini? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hei, Sakura-_forehead_! Kenapa malah melamun, sih?"

Sakura yang tertangkap basah sedang melamun hanya dapat menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa kikuk. "Aku hanya masih kaget saja mengetahui kalau kaulah klienku. Haha," bohongnya. Ino hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

Perbincangan mengenai pekerjaan baru berlanjut selama 10 menit ketika tiba-tiba saja Ino mendapat kabar bahwa terjadi kekacauan di butiknya. Mau tak mau gadis itu terpaksa undur diri dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan meminta sekretarisnya untuk menjadwal ulang pertemuan wawancara itu kembali. Ia juga mengingatkan Sakura bahwa ia akan mengatur sebuah _party_ malam ini untuk menyambut kepulangan sahabatnya itu.

Sakura tidak keberatan, sih, dengan hal itu. Ia bisa memaklumi kesibukan Ino sekarang yang telah menjadi seorang _designer_ terkenal. Hanya saja satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Mungkin matanya bermasalah, ataukah memang sahabatnya itu baru saja menghampiri sosok lelaki yang mengganjal di hatinya itu dan... berciuman?

Sakura benar-benar tak percaya dengan penglihatannya itu. Sungguh, ia tak ingin mempercayai hal itu.

"Sakura-_san_?"

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dirinya berkelana di alam bawah sadarnya. Ia benar-benar malu kembali dipergoki tengah melamun. "Ah,_ gomen_. Sepertinya saya sedikit lelah."

"Hm. Kalau begitu kita sudahi dulu pertemuan ini. Saya juga harus kembali ke hotel. Permisi," pamit Sasori sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat pertemuan yang berupa sebuah _cafè outdoor_ di taman kota Konoha.

Sakura tersenyum tipis mengiringi kepergian Sasori. Setelah itu ia membenamkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Dalam benaknya berputar kisah masa sekolahnya, antara dirinya dan lelaki yang berciuman dengan sahabatnya itu. _Jangan memikirkannya_,_ Sakura_._ Bisa jadi dia berpacaran dengan Ino_-pig_ sekarang_,_ lagipula masa-masamu dengannya sudah lama berlalu_._ Sad_—

"Sakura...?"

Sakura tak berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Jujur ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Yang tak pernah disangkanya adalah ia harus mendengarnya kembali setelah tiga tahun ini.

"Sakura," panggil suara itu lagi.

Ia menghela napas. Sakura memantapkan hatinya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Sambil mencoba tersenyum kaku ia menyapa lelaki berpostur tegap itu, "Hai, Sasuke-_kun_. Lama tak berjumpa."

Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuh. "Ternyata benar-benar dirimu. Kupikir Ino mengerjaiku."

"Yah, ini memang diriku. Aku telah pulang." Sakura menjaga agar nada suaranya tetap normal, tapi ia merasa bahwa sepertinya dirinya gagal untuk bersikap normal dan suaranya terdengar melenceng jauh dari yang ia harapkan. Ia hanya dapat berharap bahwa Sasuke tidak memedulikan hal itu.

"Aku..." Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Senang melihatmu di sini. Aku tak bisa lama-lama di sini. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan malas. Begitu Sasuke tak terlihat lagi, ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Jashin-_sama_~ Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya dengan kondisi seperti ini," racaunya gusar.

Sakura patut gusar. Karena sahabatnya itu sekarang berpacaran dengan mantan pacarnya.

"Huaaa!"

**###**

_-_VIP_ Club_-

Ia merapikan mini _dress_ merah mudanya yang menonjolkan kaki jenjangnya yang dipadukan dengan _wedges_ senada. Tampak dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit menyesal mengenakan gaun _semi_-_formal_ favorit-nya itu. Sedari tadi Sakura sibuk membetulkan letak bagian bawah gaun yang dirasanya terlalu pendek itu, kira-kira hampir 15 sentimeter di atas lutut.

Biasanya ia tidak pernah gelisah seperti ini. Hanya memikirkan bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke saja membuat perutnya sedikit mulas. _Harusnya aku tidak pulang ke Konoha_, pikir Sakura.

Tapi, toh, ia sudah terlanjur datang. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sakura pun menegapkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki_ club_ malam milik salah satu temannya itu. Hingar bingar musik yang memekakkan telinga terdengar menggema di gendang telinganya. Dalam suasana hiruk pikuk yang penuh dengan anak-anak manusia itu ia berusaha mencari Ino, sahabat yang merancang pesta untuknya malam ini.

_Puk_.

Sakura berbalik begitu merasakan pundaknya yang telanjang dipegang oleh sebuah tangan yang terasa dingin. "Gaara?"

"Hai, Sakura." Gaara mengibaskan poni merahnya yang hampir menutupi matanya itu. "Datang juga kau. Ino dan Sasuke ada di _private room_. Naruto dan Shion juga datang, tuh."

Sudah pasti mereka datang, batin Sakura. Semua yang disebut oleh Gaara tadi merupakan sahabat serta temannya sejak sekolah—termasuk mantan pacarnya juga. Kecuali Namikaze Shion, saudara kembarnya Namikaze Naruto, anak dari walikota Konoha.

Jangan lupakan Sabaku Gaara, pemilik 'VIP_ Club_' cabang Konoha yang pusatnya berada di Suna. Gaara yang merupakan anak paling bungsu itu selain termasuk manja juga terkenal sangat hobi bergonta-ganti pacar. Didukung dengan wajah menawan dan sebagai salah satu pewaris usaha Sabaku, menjadikannya incaran para wanita yang gila harta.

Sakura hafal betul akan sifat temannya yang satu ini. Berhadapan dengan Gaara tidak boleh sampai termakan oleh rayuan, tapi haruslah bisa membalas merayu. "Apa kabar, Gaara-_kun_?"

Gaara menampilkan wajah bingung sebentar. "Huh? Tadi kau begitu terkejut saat melihatku dan sekarang malah menanyakan kabarku dengan begitu manis. Kau benar-benar seorang aktris yang hebat, Sakura."

Apa yang dikatakan Gaara membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Ia sudah mati-matian berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin dan mengenyahkan rasa gelisahnya. Dan sekarang Sabaku bungsu itu membuatnya tampak jauh lebih kaku dari sebelumnya. "Apa-apaan kau, Gaara-_kun_. Aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, _Baka_. Memang apa salahnya aku bersikap manis padamu, huh? Toh, aku merindukanmu." Kebohongan yang hampir sempurna.

Gaara tertawa keras. "Haha! Entah kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu bila melihat Ino dan Sasuke bersama, khe."

Ini salah satu hal yang ia tidak sukai dari Gaara. "_Anyway_, di mana Namikaze bersaudara? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka," dalih Sakura agar segera terbebas dari Gaara.

Ia melihat sudut bar yang ditunjuk oleh Gaara. "Oke, _Ariga_—" ucapan Sakura terputus akibat Gaara mengecup pipinya. Ia hanya terbengong-bengong sementara lelaki itu menyeringai nakal dan berlalu dari sisinya. "Cih. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan," gumamnya. Tak mau berlama-lama, ia berjalan melewati beberapa orang menuju sudut bar yang ditunjuk Gaara tadi. Sesampainya di sana ia hanya menemukan satu dari dua Namikaze kembar yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Sakura mendecih kesal.

"Ah, hai, Sakura," sapa gadis berambut pirang tanah sepunggung itu pada Sakura yang memasang wajah cemberut padanya. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu padaku, kau terlihat jelek sekali. Sayang sekali rasanya padahal gaunmu itu terlihat sangat mahal," cibirnya.

Memang seharusnya Sakura tidak mengenakan gaun ini terlebih sampai dicibir begini. "_Yeah_, hai juga, Shion. Mana Naruto?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Ia malas harus berurusan dengan gadis di hadapannya yang dulunya merupakan teman sekaligus musuhnya itu. Entah apa yang membuat Shion membencinya, padahal menurutnya dari segi mana pun nasibnya dulu bahkan tidak sejajar dengan gadis itu.

Shion menyeruput koktail-nya pelan sebelum berujar, "Bukankah lebih baik kita berbincang-bincang terlebih dahulu sebelum kau bertemu dengan kakakku, 'kan? Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Hmm... berapa tahun?"

"Tiga tahun," ingat Sakura.

"Ah, ya. Tiga tahun. Tak terasa, ya, kau meninggalkan kota ini begitu lama." Shion terkikik pelan kemudian melanjutkan, "Setidaknya kepergianmu ada keuntungannya bagiku juga. Coba tebak, siapa yang menggantikanmu menjadi sahabatnya Ino?"

Tak perlu menebak pun Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya. Maka ia lebih memilih diam.

"Aku! Haha!" Shion menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang punggungnya. "Dan kurasa kau sudah tahu mengenai hubungan Ino dengan Sasuke, Sakura~"

Topik ini membuat Sakura jengkel. Memang, sih, dulu ia yang meninggalkan Sasuke. Itu juga bukan tanpa alasan. Lagipula, jika Ino sekarang berhubungan dengan Sasuke memangnya perlu diperbincangkan di hadapannya secara terus menerus? "Bisakah kau tidak menyebalkan seperti ini, Namikaze Shion?"

"Ups, ada yang marah. Hihi. Ya sudahlah, aku harus mencari Gaara dulu." Shion mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan pergi.

Sakura terbengong—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sudah dilewatkannya dalam tiga tahun ini? Setelah mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dan Ino, sekarang apa hubungan antara Gaara dan Shion? Semua ini terlihat memusingkan baginya. Mungkinkah tak seharusnya dirinya pulang?

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura mengomel tak jelas. Seharian ini sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia dikagetkan seperti ini. Ia tambah tak karuan begitu mengenali siapa yang mengagetkannya kali ini. "Sialan kau, Naruto!"

Saudara kembar Shion memamerkan cengiran khas-nya. "_Easy_, Sakura-_chan_. Hehe. Apa kabarmu, huh? Aku hampir tak percaya kau pulang!"

Mau tak mau Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah temannya itu. Naruto benar-benar tak berubah, pikirnya. Setidaknya sifat lelaki itu tetaplah sama, periang. Itu juga satu hal yang membuatnya lebih menyukai Namikaze satu ini daripada yang satu lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Lihat dirimu, kau sungguh mirip dengan ayahmu jika berpakaian formal seperti ini."

"Tentu saja! Aku ini kan anaknya. Oh, iya. Kau sudah tahu tentang Ino da—"

Sakura cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Jangan sampai ia kembali mendengar hal yang sama lagi. "_Just shut up_, _allright_?" pintanya pada Naruto yang meronta-ronta tidak karuan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah begitu bungkamannya dilepaskan. Ia sudah hendak menanyakan hal lain lagi kalau saja Gaara tidak mengambil alih posisi DJ dan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"_This party is yours_, _Miss_ Sakura. _Come on and get on the dance floor_!"

Sakura dengan semangat menarik tangan Naruto untuk menemaninya di lantai dansa. 'Party Rock Anthem' pun mengalun dan keduanya mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Sesekali Sakura menggoda Naruto dengan menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu. Setiap liukan tubuhnya membuat lekukan yang tercetak pada gaun merah mudanya terlihat lebih menggoda—mata lelaki lain tak ada yang melewatkan hal ini, termasuk Naruto.

Naruto meremas pinggang ramping Sakura dan menarik gadis itu mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa sentimeter saja. "Hmm, jadi kucing manis ini telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis penggoda, huh?"

Sakura merasakan perasaan yang aneh digoda oleh Naruto yang dulu seingatnya merupakan biang kerok kekacauan di dalam kelas. _Tiga tahun dapat mengubah Naruto yang serampangan itu menjadi Naruto yang pandai menggoda perempuan_? _Jashin_ _pasti bercanda_!

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura. "Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau ini begitu... menggairahkan."

Sakura merasakan embusan napas hangat di telinganya. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa tak bertulang mendengar bisikan nakal yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari kedua lengannya sudah terkalung di leher lelaki beriris _sapphire_ itu. "Jangan... menggodaku, Naruto," erangnya tepat di saat musik berganti menjadi lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Memangnya tidak ada laki-laki yang memujimu seperti ini, hmm?"

Tiga tahun ini tak sekalipun ia menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki mana pun. Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Lagipula, hanya satu lelaki yang memenuhi hatinya selama ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, mantan pacarnya yang pertama dan terakhir ini. Oleh karena itu, ia pun menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum bertanya kembali, "Apa kau... masih menyukai Sasuke-_teme_?"

Sakura benci ditanyai hal itu, tapi ia tak bisa mengingkari kenyataan. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yes!"

Sakura hampir jatuh terjengkang jikalau tidak sedang dalam posisi setengah berpelukan dengan Naruto. "_What th_—"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau pasti masih menyayangi si _Teme_. Che, semua seperti yang kupikirkan."

Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Naruto dan memandangi lelaki itu dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, alisnya berkerut.

Naruto dengan cepat kembali merengkuh tubuh ramping Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dan sebelum gadis itu sempat protes, ia sudah terlebih dahulu berkata, "Aku menyukai Ino."

Sakura ternganga. Berapa banyak hal yang telah ia lewatkan selama ini? Kali ini ia benar-benar pusing. Ia ingin pergi tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Sakura-_chan_. Mereka berdua ada di sana."

Sakura melihat ke arah pandangan mata Naruto dan mendapati Sasuke serta Ino yang tengah menari tak jauh dari mereka. Ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada Ino yang tersenyum padanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, Naruto. Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Tentu saja bisa! Memangnya cuma kau saja yang boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. "Lagipula, menurutku Ino hanya dijadikan pelarian saja oleh _Teme_ setelah kau pergi 3 tahun lalu. Kau tak tahu, 'kan, bagaimana hancurnya dia?"

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia memang merasakan sakit hati saat terpaksa meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Kalau saja ia tidak pergi mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi apa yang dipilihnya dahulu juga bukan hal yang buruk baginya. Sasuke juga sudah memiliki pacar sekarang. Tapi apa benar kalau Ino hanyalah pelarian? Sakura tak tahu.

"Dengar, Sakura-_chan_. Rencanaku ini bisa membuat _Teme_ kembali padamu, dan aku bisa mendapatkan Ino," tukas Naruto sambil mengajak Sakura kembali menari agar tidak menimbulkan keheranan orang-orang.

"Rencana... apa?"

Melihat pancaran penasaran dari iris _emerald_ gadis di hadapannya itu membuatnya bersemangat. "Kita berpura-pura pacaran," ujar Naruto.

Sakura hampir ber-hah ria dengan keras apabila tidak dibungkam oleh Naruto. Setelah menyadari tingkahnya yang terlihat aneh itu, ia kembali bersifat normal dan pura-pura menikmati menari bersama Naruto. Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. "_Well_..." Ia berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah."

"Sip! Kaulihat mereka berdua daritadi melihat kita terus. Kurasa langkah pertama kita adalah berciuman," jelas Naruto sumringrah.

Ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sekeras batu. "_What_?" Ia menoleh untuk mendapati bahwa pasangan yang dari tadi diperbincangkan olehnya dan Naruto ternyata memang mengamati mereka. Ia pun memamerkan senyumnya yang paling lebar untuk menghindari kecurigaan.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku akan menciummu."

"Tunggu, Naruto. Kurasa ki—"

Terlambat. Bibir Naruto telah mendarat sempurna di bibirnya. Mau menolak pun tak bisa lagi. Maka Sakura pun membalas ciuman itu dengan melumat bibir Naruto dengan panas. Kedua tangannya kembali ia kalungkan di bahu bidang Naruto yang tingginya hanya terpaut enam sentimeter saja dengannya—terima kasih pada _wedges_-nya.

Aksi kedua insan itu ditatap oleh berbagai pasang mata manusia yang berada di lantai dansa. Gaara yang masih menjabat sebagai DJ dadakan pun terperangah dan berdecak, antara kagum dan iri. Shion hampir menyemburkan isi koktail dari mulutnya melihat hal itu. Dan dua pasang mata lagi berasal dari Ino dan Sasuke.

Sakura tak begitu peduli meskipun ia sudah menduga bahwa langkah pertama ini akan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Yang penting baginya adalah Sasuke melihatnya berciuman dengan Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga ini hanyalah sekadar rencana untuk mendapatkan kembali mantan pacarnya.

_Tapi_... _ciuman Naruto rasanya tidak buruk juga_, batin Sakura.

**~tbc~**

**Cuap-cuap**:

_Tring_! *muncul dengan kostum om peri (?)*  
><em>Boyakka<em>! Ada yang familiar dengan _game_ simulasi _Date or Ditch_ 2? Yah,_ fic_ ini saya adaptasi dari game tersebut dengan mengambil plot-nya saja. Dialog, dan beberapa pemeran ada yang saya ubah. Juga _scene_-nya saya rombak, Mas-mas _Bro_-_bro_.

_Fic_ pertama saya dengan pemeran utama Neng Haruno Sakura. Cuit-cuit! Ciyeee! Semriwing! #kemudiantombakpunberhamburan

_At the end_, _mind to review_, _minna_-_minna_ sekalian? :)


End file.
